movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Barnyard Hero Brigade
The Barnyard Hero Brigade is an upcoming traditionally-animated Disney movie in the Disney Animated Features Canon, which is based on the upcoming book of the same name. It is coming to theaters May 2020. It would be a theatrical traditionally animated feature film from the makers of "Home on the Range" (2004). Synopsis A group of anthropomorphic barnyard animals have got powers and became super heroes. They notice that there was a lady dachshund named Faith Cuddletoe in distress because of the evil Madam Vice, her henchman, Ripface and her other minions. So it's up to the Barnyard Hero Brigade to rescue Faith and set things right. Plot In Rubyswell a giraffe named Ingrid Yellowface makes a new puppet that looks like a black baby bull calf So she names it "Brilliant Bull." The next night, Brilliant Bull is terrific at the show and everyone likes him. Later after the puppet show, Ingrid makes a wish upon a wishing star. She wishes that Brilliant Bull would be a real bull calf and have some special super powers. A big, rainy storm begins and Ingrid forgets to close one of the windows of her trailer behind her truck. Brilliant Bull falls out, tumbles down the hill, splashes in the rushing river and floats away. Soon after the storm ends, Brilliant Bull on the ground and the wishing star magically turns Brilliant Bull into a real bull calf and brings him life. He finds a farm where he chooses to live and he discovers that he has got super powers. Next day, some baby animals that would live on the farm are delivered to Brilliant Bull. The white baby calf named Courageous Cow falls in love with Brilliant Bull. All those animals become a great group. Several more years pass and all those animals are full-grown adults. One day, they find a bottle with a message for help at the beach. It is from someone named Faith Cuddletoe on an island called "the Island of Misery." In a store’s window display, Brilliant Bull finds a shirt that has a superhero on it. That gives him a wonderful, brilliant idea. Brilliant Bull decides that since he and the other animals they have got super powers, they would become super heroes. They make and put their suits and have a name for the group, which is called "the Barnyard Hero Brigade." They also get their own bus to travel with and it transforms into a plane and takes off. The Barnyard Hero Brigade lands on the Island of Misery safely. They meet the Woodlandvillians in the forest. The super heroes and Woodlandvillians fly to Madam Vice's Mansion. They sneak in while they are invisible and they go into the room where Faith is locked up. Madam Vice gets Faith Cuddletoe out of the room. Down in the living room, Vice warns Faith to be sure to find the Witch's Nose in the Cave of Misery and give it to her this time. But Faith Cuddletoe reminds Madam Vice of letting her go back to Rubyswell like she promised. But Madam Vice says that she would not let that poor dachshund girl go back until after she finds that emerald for her this time. But Madam Vice lies with her fingers crossed behind her back. The Barnyard Hero Brigade and the Woodlandvillians secretly follow her into the Cave of Misery to accompany her. They find the Witch’s Nose emerald and Faith gives it to Madam Vice. Songs * Brilliance and Wonder - Ingrid Yellowface * When I Have Company - Baby Brilliant Bull * The Barnyard Hero Brigade Theme Song - The Barnyard Hero Brigade * The Barnyard Hero Brigade Theme Song (Reprise) - The Barnyard Hero Brigade Deleted scenes * Beginning to make Brilliant Bull Characters The Barnyard Hero Brigade * Brilliant Bull * Courageous Cow * Hero Horse * Mega Mare * Jump Jack * Jelly Jenny * Reptile Ram * Excellent Ewe * Blizzard Buck * Nose Nanny * Block Boar * Swell Sow * Mystery Mutt Villains * Madame Vice Woodlandvillians * Damian Deer * Elmer Elk * Malc Moose * Missy Moose * Fred Fox Other characters * Ingrid Yellowface * Narrator Cast The Barnyard Hero Brigade * Brendan Fraser as Brilliant Bull * Drew Barrymore as Courageous Cow * Dwayne Johnson as Hero Horse * Mandy Moore as Mega Mare * Tony Shalhoub as Mystery Mutt Villains * Mary Steenbergen as Madame Vice Woodlandvillians * Rob Paulsen as Damian Deer * Cheech Marin as Elmer Elk * Dan Castellaneta as Malc Moose * Roseanne Barr as Missy Moose * Josh Gad as Fred Fox Other Characters * Taylor Swift as Ingrid Yellowface * Sam Elliott as the Narrator Transcript The Barnyard Hero Brigade/Transcript External links * The Barnyard Hero Brigade Wiki Category:Disney Category:Disney Movie Ideas Category:Animated Disney Movie Ideas Category:Animated movies Category:Movies Category:Traditionally animated movie ideas Category:Theatrical movie ideas Category:Disney Animated Features Canon Ideas Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:2020 films Category:The Barnyard Hero Brigade Franchise